


The Perfect Day To Go To The Beach

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Beaches, Caught in the Rain, F/F, Friends Who Like Each Other, Rain, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Chika takes Riko to Mito beach while dark clouds loom over them.Written for the Is Your Heart Shining? ChikaRiko Zine





	The Perfect Day To Go To The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> The zine was such a good experience to be apart of and if you haven't had a chance to check it out so, please do so as soon as you can, everyone did amazing work:
> 
> https://twitter.com/iyhs_zine/status/1061749643695022086
> 
> This piece was so fun to write so I hope you enjoy it.

People don’t usually go to the beaches on cloudy days, especially when those clouds are so grey you would think that it was almost night time. If you think of a beach, you would think of sunny skies, lovely blue water, families having trips together, people sunbathing and people having fun. 

The sky above Mito beach is filled with dark grey clouds. Two girls, dressed in the Uranohoshi school uniforms run down the wooden steps that lead to the sand. The one in front has shoulder length orange hair and crimson eyes. If you just look at her, you would’ve thought that there was some great treasure on the beach with just how much excitement is on her face. The one she’s leading by the hand has long flowing red hair and amber eyes that are darting between the clouds above them, the beach in front of them and the girl that’s dragging her.

“Chika… why are we doing this? It’s going to rain any second now.” Riko makes no effort to stop herself from being pulled along by her hand, despite her words. Her feet are now running along the beach. “Can’t this wait for a day that we can actually enjoy ourselves?”

“Don’t worry, we don’t have to worry about the clouds.” Chika looks back over at the other girl, a large grin lighting up her face and setting Riko at ease a little. “I looked on my phone and it said that it won’t rain for another hour.”

Riko looks up above them.  _ Somehow, I don’t trust you. _ They finally came to a stop and the other girl releases her hand, only to fall onto the sand in a seated position. “Chika! You’ll get sand all over your uniform.” 

“Oh, I don’t mind. I can just brush it off later.” Her face still has the grin that Riko either finds heart-warming or the most annoying thing ever, depending on the situation.

In response to Chika’s answer, Riko just shakes her head. “So… why did you bring me out here?” 

“Well… it’s nice to spend some time together, isn’t it?” Chika looks at the other girl with a face that just says,  _ “Isn’t it obvious?” _ “That’s what friends do.”

“Well… I mean… it is…” Riko reluctantly sits down next to the girl and looks over at her. “But usually that means going somewhere to have fun or like cuddling up at home and watching a movie, not somewhere that is threatening to pour the heavens down on us any second now.” 

“I told you it’s not going to.” Chika leans back onto the sand, her eyes closing as the light breeze drifts past the two of them. 

Riko’s eyes linger slightly on the girl’s lips before she shakes her head and looks out to sea. “I often ask myself why I hang out with you so much when you always make me do these silly things.” Her eyes slowly close.  _ But that’s also what I love about you. _

“Well… obviously, you hang out with me because we have fun!” Riko can easily see the smile on Chika’s face as she says these words, even though her eyes are closed. “Don’t you remember the time we snuck up to the roof of the school to see the sunset?”

Riko felt her lips curl into a smile.  _ I’ll never forget that day. _ “We almost got locked into the school for the night.”  _ But you looked so beautiful up there with the sun making you shine. _ “But… I did enjoy myself…”

“See, you do enjoy it.” Chika’s words cause Riko to reopen her eyes and look back over at the girl. “Isn’t it just nice to come to places where it’s like you have the entire world to yourself and just look around.” 

Riko’s eyes widen as she hears the words leave the other girl’s mouth. A soft look flashes on Chika’s face, fading slightly afterwards.  _ Those are not the words that I was expecting her to say.  _ “Yes… it is, but I’d prefer not to get rained on while I do it.” 

“It’s not going to rain.” Chika’s smile is almost reassuring as she jumps to her feet. “And even if it does, all that does is open a whole load of new possibilities for things to do.” 

“So you would be completely fine if your clothes got completely soaked by the rain?” Riko looks at the girl, her eyebrows furrowed, as she slowly gets to her feet.

“Well, it’d be a little annoying at first, but then I’d realize that the rain isn’t actually that bad at all and so I’d just start laughing and find another way to have fun.” 

Riko can’t help but giggle at the girl.  _ Takami Chika, you truly are a marvel to behold. _ As she thinks this, as if on cue, a droplet of water falls from the sky and lands between the two girls, then a second hits the red-haired girl on the head and, before either even register what is happening, hundreds of small water pellets are being fired down upon them.

“Chika!” Riko glares at the other girl. “You said it wouldn’t…” Her voice trails off as she looks at her orange-haired girl.

“Relax, what’s the worst that can happen?” She’s got the most annoying grin that Riko has ever seen plastered on her face as she stands there with her arms out to the side like she’s embracing the oncoming rain.

“The worst that can happen is…” Riko ponders the question for a few seconds before she just shakes her head. “We’re going to get soaked!”

“Race you to our houses!” Chika says out of nowhere before immediately darting towards the steps that lead up from the beach. 

Riko blinks a few times, trying to take in what is happening before she starts to run after the other girl. “When I catch you Chika… you’re going to pay for dragging me out here!” Despite her words, she can’t help but smile as she runs after the other girl.

By the time that the two girls make it back to their houses, they’re both out of breath. Riko stops by her door and looks over at Chika’s house to see the girl’s eyes gleaming back at her. “If I… get a… cold… you’re going to… pay.” She’s not sure if Chika has heard her, but the smile on the girl’s face widening tells her that she needn’t worry.

“I’ll be sure to take care of you!” Chika calls back to her before she turns towards her house. Just before she heads into her house she turns her head back. “That was fun though, wasn’t it?” 

Riko looks over at the girl and sighs. “Yes… it was.”  _ You win this time Chika.  _ With a smile on her face, Riko heads into her house, one thought repeating itself in her mind.

_ What will Chika take me to do next? _


End file.
